


Undecided Levels of Assholery and Full Moon Madness

by Frequently_Tricky_Witch



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Pumpkin pie, Werewolf Billy Hargrove, Witch Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frequently_Tricky_Witch/pseuds/Frequently_Tricky_Witch
Summary: Billy's got a plan. It involves his claws and Steve's car, and Pumpkin Pie. Steve's just trying to not set things on fire and wake the dead accidentally.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Undecided Levels of Assholery and Full Moon Madness

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for this was supposed to be spooky and a bit scary with an actual plot. So of course it decided to spin itself into something completely different. Also, what is grammar, apparently. So, here's something silly and a bit sweet for Halloween. Happy Samhain!

Steve was regretting not just doing the spell at home. It said a location basking in the scent of the grave, never said it called for a graveyard specifically. His pool probably would have worked. He winced at that train of thought. Benefiting from Barb’s untimely demise via his unintentional backyard portal to hell still just struck him as wrong. Moving things outside on the full moon however, brought other challenges. Specifically, the blonde werewolf leaning against a crypt licking what looked like fresh blood off his claws, regardless of how rude it was to just stare at someone trying to work. Or how illegal it had to be to move his tongue like that. He’d turn around and tell him to fuck off, if it didn’t mean getting pistol whipped by magikal rebound. Telling Billy off for being distracting was not worth exploding tombstones. Nothing was worth exploding tombstones. Steve knew from experience. He’s still not sure he matched everyone back to their graves correctly last time. The wind picked up, toying with his hair, ruffling it out of shape. He felt the potential build under his skin, his heartbeat speeding with excitement. Out of the periphery, he saw Billy tense and eye the wind whipping around them. Focusing, he held the power on a precipice, waiting. _There._ Slicing the air in a downward arc with his athame, air and earth connected with a punch.Steve felt the spell release with a bright flash, a whoosh, and then silence.

“All that effort, and all you get is a glorified sparkler, Harrington? You gotta be shitting me.” At least Billy knew to wait till the spell was complete to open his mouth. It might have been less destructive to the eye, but Steve could feel the spell’s effect permeating the area, goosebumps from the rush.

“Considering the absolute lack of shits I have left to hand out Hargrove, I have no idea why you think I would waste them on you? Can’t you just fuck off somewhere else and chase your tail or something?” Billy pushed off the mausoleum, eyes sparking menacingly and claws flicking with a warning.

“Watch it pretty boy. Wouldn’t want to piss off the werewolf on a Full Moon.” Billy gestured up at the moon shining brightly over them. Steve rolled his eyes, packing up his supplies and moving towards his car.

“Trembling with fear over here,” Steve replied sarcastically. Before maybe, it would have been true. But after Starcourt, Steve had realised his reasons for not going through with his coming of magick ceremony had been fucked. So, he’d accepted his powers and his own place in the shadows.There wouldn’t be any future with Nancy, at least not as more than friends, and his dad saw him as a screw up, magick or no. The constipated look on his parents face when they finally came back and found him fully magicked up had been a perk actually. Nonna would have been proud at least. Turns out he makes for a pretty decent witch as well as babysitter. So, no, he wasn’t all that bothered by potentially murderous canines.

Growling, Billy leapt over a tombstone and slammed his fist against the hood of the Beemer. Steve watched as a flicker of satisfaction danced over his features. Probably something about revenge for driving into him. As if it was the car’s fault. You’d think Billy would have calmed down after Starcourt. But no. It’s possible he’d gotten worse post-possession. He’d gone into the hospital a young werewolf with some anger issues and a newly acquired hole in his chest from an inter-dimensional hell being. He’d walked out two weeks later, a Beast of Hawkins. No really, some cryptid-studying humans had given him the moniker. Not that they knew it was Billy leaving behind a trail of dead bodies, mutilated by some huge dog.Steve would say maybe he got a taste for blood but he had a feeling most of this bodies had less than savoury pasts. Or extremely savoury if you’re a Werewolf. The first one he’d gone after was his dad. Steve knew after Hopper made it back, the chief let them slide, something about Were justice for pups and keeping a low profile in future. If it was good enough for Hop, Steve wasn’t gonna judge.

More to the point, Billy had stepped up his act with Steve. There’d been a few months of calm after their fight, so the summer had started out quiet. After getting out of the hospital though, Billy had clearly decided that a little tranq and a nail bat wasn’t enough to deter him from being an ass. Apparently wolves were territorial fuckers and Billy loved to rub this in, by being everywhere Steve is and, literally, getting in his face. Like right now. Clear disregard for Steve’s space. Sighing, Steve sidestepped around the wolf to open the door and throw his bag in. He heard a rending metallic screech and whirled on Billy, flame bursting in hand. “Hey!! Claws off my car or I toast you for werewolf s’mores!” Sneering, Billy removed his claws from where they had cut into the metallic frame of the Beemer. Steve, pushed him out the way to look at the damage. “Dammit Hargrove, do you have be such an ass?”

If Steve didn’t know better he’d say Billy winced slightly, but it was obviously a trick of the light because then the wolf huffed. “Relax, Harrington. Can’t you just magick it better?”

“Do I look like a mechanic to you? That _your_ job numb nuts.” The nerve. The flame in his hand flickered just a bit more green.

“Whatever, fine. Just bring it by the shop tomorrow and I’ll fix it for you.” Steve looked at Billy incredulously.Billy growled, looking away. “Really. Free of charge. I wasn’t exactly trying to shred your ride. It’s not a big part. I can switch it out.”There was something weird about the way Billy was acting. Steve didn’t know what it was exactly, but he seemed almost embarrassed. The combination of moonlight and firelight highlighted the faintest tinge of pink on his cheek, making Steve want to mess with him a bit.

Leaning in, he let the flame dwindle as his grin grew. “Don’t tell me you popped a claw on accident, Billy?” Steve basked in the satisfaction as he watched the flush darken, the wolf giving him an indignant look, eyes glinting amber.He swallowed that satisfaction a second later as the wolf stepped right into his space again, the speed of the collision causing him to step back and brace against the car. Billy followed him until he was bracketed between unfairly muscled arms that Steve distantly noticed gave off a certain warmth. All of Billy radiated heat really, so far from the monster that thrived in the cold.

“What I tell you about planting your feet, pretty boy?” Billy inhaled deeply, a wolf taking in a scent, briefly closing his eyes. When his eyes opened, they were lupine. Fangs peeked out as he spoke. “Don’t you worry about my ability to perform Stevie.” Steve tamped down on his response, the air suddenly feeling thicker than before. “10 o’clock. Bring a book to read while you wait.” With that, he pushed off the car, and walked into the woods. Steve got into the Beemer, pretending not to see the glowing pair of eyes still watching him from the tree line. He was not ready to address _that_ response to Billy flashing fang. Backing out and driving away from the graveyard, Steve heard a long eerie howl follow him, sending goosebumps up his arms and setting off a strange tingling at back of his neck.

_____________________

Billy could not believe that had worked. It was childish he knew, purposefully damaging the Beemer so that Harrington would need to bring the car in. It wasn’t like he’d get any points for helping, since he’d gone and savaged it in the first place. He’d almost gotten fried for his momentary lapse in judgement. Groaning, he thunked his head back against the wall. Why was this so hard? He kept trying to work his way towards Steve’s good side, and every time he ended up either trying to fight him again or just looking like he was marking territory. When the only territory he wanted to mark was Steve. Hell, the only territory he wanted period was Steve. Hawkins was a shit hole, why would he pass up the beach and forests of California, for this rotten forest in the middle of nowhere. The smell of cow shit would not leave, and it had a habit of releasing hell beasts. Steve though. When he was around, the smells weren’t so bad. He had this ozone, lightning, spice smell to him that reminded Billy of long moonlit nights in his fur and rolling around in soft covers.Every time the witch even wandered by, Billy found himself trotting after him, tongue trying to catch a hint of the scent.Then Steve would look at him with annoyance and Billy would be right back at square one, snarking at him and losing any ground he’d managed to take with his first apology.

Billy glanced over at Steve, surreptitiously. Steve was hunched over in the waiting room, a huge grimoire nestled in his lap as he absolutely ignored Billy, even though it was just the two of them in the shop. Billy’s hackles rose with the feeling of magic beginning to permeate the space. The witch had seriously brought a spell book? He’d expected him to bring something to deal with boredom. Probably not actually a book, given Harrington’s track record in school. But he’d brought one. Now he was practicing manoeuvres, eyes on the page with the cutest little flame held aloft in his hand. Billy let himself watch for a bit as he dippedand wove the fire in ward patterns. He’d said this was an easy fix though, so eventually he dragged his eyes away and focused on refitting the metal.He tried not to think what it would be like to share his den with a Steve who was contentedly studying his magick in their space, pumpkin spice tea steaming next to him. Because that was likely. Even if he hadn’t managed to screw this up at every turn, even if he’d played King’s lap dog early on, pretty boy probably had as much interest in him as he had with playing inter-dimensional hacky-sack with the Mindflayer. Especially after Billy had been possessed by the damn thing. 

Billy pushed off the finished car with a menacing growl. Damn it. So embarrassing. What sort of Were goes and gets himself possessed?! Anger at himself blended with cold recollections starting to trickle up his arms. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. In, out, in out. Billy felt himself relax almost immediately as Steve’s scent wafted over. The same scent he’d smelled when he woke up in the hospital. Not quite believing it, especially without Steve in the room to back it up, but Max had told him Harrington had waited with her through several visits. Had driven her when it became clear no one else would, had sat and waited, and joined her playing cards on Billy’s bed. Taught her to read Tarot and the best herbs to pick under different moons. Had started shuttling all the brats back and forth, once her little friends started to question where she was going all the time, and El decided they were coming too. Waking up to the room dense with the remnants of their smells and sounds had made him feel warm for the first time in a while, like pack and safe and _Steve_. It had given him the briefest glimmer of hope.

Then he’d been sent home and he’d been side tracked by hurt and hate and _Howl._

Shaking himself out of it, he grabbed the nearest rag and wiped his claws off. No point in extending this. Maybe he’d had some madcap idea about getting Steve into the garage with a swipe of his claws, but it’s not like he’d had an actual plan for after that. He’d fully expected Steve to take the car to some other garage just to avoid him. Any hope of a new start with Steve seemed far off after his little rampage. A monster even to his core. No one else to blame this time.None of this stopped him from wanting, _desperately_.

The sounds from the diner across the wayfiltered over, making him wonder what it would be like to take Steve there, pushing a slice of pumpkin pie his way with his fork or licking the whipped cream off his top lip. _Pull yourself together. Dammit._ Whirling back around with a barked “All done here princess”, Billy slammed back into the waiting room, only to stop in his tracks, thrown off guard. _Arousal._ From Steve.

_____________________

Steve tried. He really did. But Billy had this one sweat droplet running down his neck and Steve couldn’t stop staring. Billy would look up any minute now and catch Steve tripping out. But he didn’t know how to stop. He’d been working on his wards, pretending to do the spellwork with an intense focus. Really though, he knew these wards well by now, could trace them in his sleep. Steve kept catching himself glancing up as Billy leant over the car.

The wolf had pulled off his jacket and thrown it over a chair in the corner, a thicker leather than usual maybe, but still lighter than what one might assume could keep a person warm at this time of the year. The Autumnal crispness of the air had even Steve pulling a scarf around himself, enchanted to stay warm. Billy’s wolf ran so hot though, Steve got the feeling he’d get heatstroke if he wore a heavy coat. The irony of the Mindflayer choosing such a naturally hot creature wasn’t lost on Steve. Nor were the networks of scars wrapped around Billy’s body, extending from under the ripped sleeveless shirt hanging loosely off Billy’s frame. Coming out of the hospital, Billy had lost muscle and covered up more than before, shirts buttoned where they used to hang open and a thicker jacket when the fall wind came. The defiance was still there though, a refusal to cover up entirely. The muscles had returned as he recovered, the shirts losing sleeves and sides, even as the jackets stayed. Scar tissue had healed but remained, denoting something nasty enough to leave permanent marks on a wolf. Billy might not keep his whole chest on distracting display anymore, but the hints of underneath were almost worse, pointing at the inner strength of a creature who went up against something bigger and meaner and _lived_. 

Now though, the wolf had obviously managed to work up a sweat and Steve was really not going to risk doing magick with _that_ in front of him. He’d probably set himself on fire, or the lobby, which he really did not need in a building with so many flammables in the next room. He left the book open, but he gave up on not tracing the path of that droplet with his eyes. Steve really didn’t want to think too hard about his response to Billy, the one he’d been having since the wolf had been shish-kebabed by the Mindflayer in an effort to protect El. Since he’d watched the flickers of life behind closed eyelids, Billy’s unconscious face suddenly seen up close and appearing unfairly beautiful with thick eyelashes Steve had never noticed before, laying in crescent moons. Steve had been smacked sideways by the realisation of his attraction to the wolf. Agreeing to drive Max had started out as just a favour out of pity for the young girl whose parents didn’t seem to care enough, a familiar feeling, but it had turned into subtle glances at Billy laying there and goosebumps from accidental brushes against hands as he laid down his cards. He had tried to shake it off. _Billy…Really Steve? That will go down well._

Apparently his self preservation was as bad as Robin thought, because here he was _staring_. Steve swallowed thickly,and tried to blink away the haze that felt like it was wrapping around him. He’d obviously not kept a good grip on things as he could see the fog rolling into the open garage, unnaturally climbing the walls. Billy kept propping himself on one arm and reaching over, each time making the muscles clench and hold. The building want wasn’t going away and Steve was losing the struggle to not whine. _What was wrong with him? Where did his fucking control go?_ Steve startled at the sudden movement in the other room as Billy got up from the car, he whipped his head back down to pretend he was working on his magick still. When nothing happened, he almost looked up again, but stayed with his breath held. He was glad he’d not moved, as just then Billy slammed into the room. At least it looked like Steve had been working and the entrance had disturbed his study time. The growling words, “All done, princess” had the opposite effect though, as Steve’s mind got caught on the nickname, replaying the _princess, princess, princess_ over in his head. The way Billy had thrown it out had probably meant nothing, but the rough texture of his voice had wrapped itself around the word and Steve was on fire suddenly. Thankfully, not literally. Billy’s nostrils flared and eye’s went wolf. _Fuck, right. Werewolf._

Billy stalked towards Steve, head tilted like he’d just found the most delightful new discovery. Steve couldn’t breath, couldn’t figure out if he was more embarrassed or turned on.

“Am I dreaming or were you enjoying the show, _pretty boy_?” The familiar turn of phrase sent a shiver across Steve’s spine. _Danger._ He couldn’t resist snarking back.

“Full moon hangover must be going to your head, Hargrove. Don’t cream your pants.” Billy’s tongue flicked out like he was tasting the words. His eyes lit up with a smirk and strode forward like it was game this time, not a fight. Without the edge, Steve felt some sense of thrill pick up inside him.

“No promises, Stevie.” Billy caged him in, the lupine grin on his face waring with the suddenly serious look to his eyes. Some kind of vertigo hit Steve, the room shifting as he struggled to stay still, not to let on how hard he was getting . “Lock the door Stevie.”

“What?” The order cut through the haze of Steve’s arousal, but didn’t quite make sense.

“Lock the door. I know you can do it.” Billy repeated the order, punctuating the end with a stroke of a curled claw to his face. Shock ran through Steve’s body at way Billy was looking at him, eyes flickering between wolf and man, both equally tunnel-visioned on him. He threw a hand out haphazardly, the lock slamming into place, the two of them moving forward at seemingly the same time. Billy’s mouth against his was wild but not violent. Steve was shocked how gentle the wolf was being. Well, for a wolf. It was definitely a bit of a mauling. His magick liked it just as much he did though, if the steady tingle vibrating the room was any indication. Steve brought his arms around Billy’s shoulders, grasping on as he found himself lifted. Back slamming against the wall, Steve gave a low groan and threw his head back, barely a thought spared for the pointlessness of locking the door when they were probably in full view of the window. Billy might have cared before, but post-“demons dealt with” Billy seemed quite content to mark him up. The fog was giving everything the illusion of being alone in the world anyway.

Billy mouthed at Steve’s neck, hot mouth open and panting against his skin. Steve tried to shift but the wolf just pressed him further into the wall, hiking Steve up higher. Billy rutted against him, finding the perfect rhythm and twisting them together. Steve felt desire build, ready to crest at the briefest brush. Desperate, Steve tilted his neck to give Billy better access.“Fuck. I actually might cream my pants at this rate. You smell so good.” Billy’s growl vibrated against Steve. Steve could only whine and push into the touch.

“ _Please. Billy.”_ At the words, Billy froze as if stopping himself from shifting, and made eye contact. Deep ocean eyes seemed crazed, wide and almost disbelieving.

“Shit. Yeah, anything. _Anything, Stevie.”_ Steve found himself pinned to the wall by Billy’s hips alone, torn asunder by the knowledge of the strength involved, as Billy cupped his face with both hands and initiated the most filthy kiss he’d ever known. The feral tasting sent him over the edge and he bowed into the wall. _Huffing_ _and puffing_ ,Billy rode the aftershocks until he buried his face in Steve’s bite-mottled neck and came with a howling moan. They slid down the wall together, panting and in slight shock at what had just occured.Steve wasn’t in any hurry to move, sparing the slightest thought to the uncomfortable lack of clean pants. Billy spoke up first. “Pie.”

“What?” Steve took in Billy’s desperate look in confusion, reaching up to brush his sweat curled halo of hair out of his eyes. Billy leant into the touch, the wolf shaking slightly as tried again.

“Pie. Pumpkin… pie. Do you…want…some?” The hesitant, disaster of a way Billy was asking him out, his cheeks heating with a blush as he registered how terribly it was going, had Steve feeling a different type of warm. He felt content sitting there in a way he hadn’t for a while, amused and still a bit turned on.

“Was that you asking me out, Hargrove?” Steve worried for a moment that he’d said the wrong thing, pushed too hard, as Billy flushed at his laughing tone. The wolf closed off slightly, making to pull back.

“Nevermind. It was stupid. Your… car’s ready.” Billy started to shift back onto his heels and twist away, but Steve grasped his loose shirt so tightly it ripped a new hole in the front.

“Shit. Sorry, I just. Wait. _Billy. Stay.”_ Steve could feel Billy build up to tell him to fuck off for the dog command. “ _Please.”_ Deflating, Billy made a shifty eyed expression to the side, as if he couldn’t quite look at Steve, but he didn’t leave so Steve counted it as a win. “Would it be a date?”

“I told you. I got it. Just cause you fucked around with the wolf, doesn’t mean your gonna hang around with a monster.” The humiliated tone gave Steve a pang, regretting not just agreeing right away. There was so much to unpack there. He felt Billy try to push off again and held tight.

“Woah. Hey. Fuck you very much. I’ve been up against so much worse than _you,_ puppy.” Steve smirked at the disbelieving, affronted look Billy gave. It loosened the tight knot in Steve’s stomach, making him seem more like the smug Billy he knew. Releasing the wolf’s shirt to smooth his hand up to the pulse point at his neck, Steve’s expression shifted to something more earnest. He thought for a moment he saw Billy stop breathing, even as the beat picked up under his fingers. “And yeah….I’d like to get pie. With you.” Billy was looking at him in wonder, breath rushing forward.

“Yeah?” Rocking forward, Steve smiled brightly, his magick twinkling in the wisps of fog spiking through the room. Brushing his lips against Billy’s lightly, he sighed softly, loving the way Billy rumbled happily.

“Hmm. Might need new pants before the pie though. Do you think they’ll run out if we stop at my place to get some?” Billy grinned widely and kicked the kiss up a notch. Steve squirmed as want started to ignite inside him again, only for Billy to suddenly pull them both back up.

“Come on, princess. I think I’ve got some you can borrow.” Seemingly quite enthralled by the idea of Steve in his clothes, Billy locked up the garage and dragged Steve towards his apartment to get them both cleaned up, Steve caught Billy sending a quick glance at the diner. Following his gaze, he saw a fresh pumpkin pie just being set in the display case. _Perfect._ Steve wondered distantly if he could convince Billy to get their second slice to go.


End file.
